Chapter 65
Confronting the New Student!? The Strongest President, In Top Form!! is the 65th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary The Moron Trio are disheartened because their new class is class 3-6, and so is Hinata for being in class 3-5. All four of them wanted to be in class 3-1, the reason for which is that it is Misaki’s class. It is shown that Sakura and Shizuko are in class 3-3, and Shōichirō is in 3-2. All of them together decide to go to Misaki’s class, and upon arriving, they are surprised to see Takumi, dressed in Miyabigaoka’s uniform. Misaki smacks him, telling him not to come to Seika for minor purposes, however, he states that there is nothing more important for him than seeing her. He also tells that the opening ceremony at Miyabigaoka is to be held tomorrow. Suddenly, Suzuna arrives and gives Misaki her “Cherry Pie Dessert”, which she forgot. Hinata is surprised to know that Suzuna is studying in Seika now, and Takumi is surprised when she says that she would like to be together with her family. Misaki kicks her and Takumi out of the classroom, telling them to go back. When Takumi complains that Misaki is treating him coldly, Suzuna comforts him by referring to him as ‘her husband’. She then gives another Cherry pie to Hinata. Tora is seen talking to Gerald on phone, who tells him that he really appreciates him for his efforts, asking him to take good care of Takumi. Gerald calls Tora “Tiger-kun”. After he hangs up, Tora calls both, him and Takumi, despicable. Next day, Hirofumi Koganei, now a third year student, is seen determined that he can now easily beat Takumi, however, he believes that he cannot meet him again. Much to his surprise, he spots Takumi in Miyabigaoka’s uniform. He is even more shocked when the elite group of Miyabigaoka claim that they want to be Takumi’s friends, as it is the direct request from Tora. Suddenly, Takumi receives a call from Misaki, who yells at him for making a drawing of himself on her desk. She is relieved as she was the first one to arrive in the class. However, she blushes when Takumi says that he is happy that he can talk to her in the morning like that. Kaon and Tomu call it cheesy, and on Misaki’s request, Takumi passes the phone to Kaon, who calls Misaki ‘servent-san’. She then tells her that she is Takumi’s fiancé (a lie). She is surprised as Misaki tells her that she feels sorry for her, because she is the fiancée of a perverted alien, also stating that he is mean and says irritable things. She then declares Takumi as “hers”, much to his happiness, and says that no matter what kind of obstacle it is, she believes that he would come back to her. Also, she bluntly challenges Kaon, stating that if she has any intention of snatching Takumi away, then she is ready for a war. Kaon gladly accepts the challenge, and seems a lot excited about it. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters